In typical commercial restroom cleaning handcarts, the primary source of power is external. The need to plug in most commercial restroom cleaning handcarts reduces efficiency by increasing set-up and tear-down time, leaving less time for actually cleaning. Additionally, the dependence upon an outside power source may render some units obsolete in areas that do not provide an external power source.
Another common problem with commercial restroom cleaning handcarts is use of too high of a spray pressure which results in the application of excess chemical cleaning solutions due to a high pressure pumping apparatus. Such high pressure pump resulting in over application wastes both chemical and water resources and reduces overall efficiency by increasing the number of times the handcart must be reloaded with chemical or fresh water.
A further problem with existing commercial restroom cleaning handcarts is the use to too high of a spray pressure itself. When too much spray pressure is used, the water and cleaning solution mixture and even plain rinse water is forced by the high pressure into cracks in the walls and floors and forced deep into the grout between tiles. Such infusion of moisture into cracks and grout results in moisture being in areas that should be kept dry and causes growth of mold and mildew and destruction of the floors and walls by causing the tile to separate from its base layer or foundation.
Yet another problem of existing commercial restroom cleaning and solution and rinse applying devices is the inclusion of wet/dry vacuum pickups in the devices. The high noise level generated by these devices—approximately 80 decibels—is too great to allow use of these devices in hospital, school, library and other “quite zone” areas. Therefore it would be a benefit to have available a device that did not generate the excess noise inherent in the wet/dry vacuum pickups of prior art devices.
It is an advantageous feature for all commercial restroom cleaning carts if they operate under their own power and properly supply the right amount of cleaning solution so as to optimize chemical usage and user efficiency.
The present invention provides a means by which operators of commercial restroom cleaning handcarts can increase utility and efficiency by making use of a battery powered handcart having an on-board battery charger or trickle charger which permits the on-board battery to conveniently and efficiently be recharged during periods of non-use of the handcart.
The present invention provides a means by which operators of commercial restroom cleaning handcarts can increase the efficiency and reduce the costs associated with waste through over-application by making use of the low pressure pump and applicator for application or chemical solutions and rinse water.
An on-board bottle filler device also is provided which allows dilution of the on-board chemical concentrate by the on-board water supply into a diluted chemical solution and diversion of the diluted chemical solution to the bottle filler device which permits the user to fill and refill containers, such as quart bottles, for use in cleaning procedures.
The foregoing expresses limitations known to exist in present commercial cleaning handcarts. Thus, it becomes advantageous to provide a an alternative designed to overcome one or more of the above listed limitations. Therefore, a suitable alternative, with features more fully described hereafter, is provided.